


Interruptions at the apothecary

by PrettyPinkCupcake



Category: Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Post FF15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkCupcake/pseuds/PrettyPinkCupcake
Summary: It's post FF15 and Harriet Potter is finally able to return to brewing for Krait.  Delivering potions shouldn't be difficult, but Eric Albright and Caelum Lestrange make it more challenging.  At least Leo's there to help.  Or is he?
Relationships: Lionel "Leo" Hurst & Harriet Potter | Rigel Black
Comments: 31
Kudos: 116





	Interruptions at the apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Eric Albright. And we need more Caelum Lestrange. And we most definitely need more Leo Hurst.

“Black!?! Or are you the imposter?!?”

“Hardly,” came the dry response as the black clad figure carefully placed the potions laden crate on the counter before turning to meet her expensively garbed accuser. 

Harry Potter’s vivid green eyes framed by a mop of messy black hair, only partially dimmed by thick glasses, met Eric Albright’s startled eyes of stormy grey. 

Harry was acutely aware of just how _different_ she now looked; nothing at all like Archie and very little like Rigel, hair colour aside. She’d even lost an inch or so of height, although not enough to be shorter than Albright.

Black brewing robes were Harry’s preferred garb, and she supposed the short and stocky Albright Heir was accustomed to seeing Rigel wearing the Hogwarts black student robes. 

But then, Eric Albright had never struck her as particularly profound. 

“Unless you think fugitives from the British Ministry of Magic would be spending their time delivering potions to a Knockturn Alley apothecary instead of returning to the continent.”

“?!?”

Definitely not profound, for all that she had only ever interacted with him twice. 

“Have we met?” 

Using the same insult that she’d used on Caelum Lestrange at the Potions Guild when she first met the Lestrange Heir as Harriet was bittersweet. 

Rigel Black might have had the dubious pleasure of meeting the Albright Heir, and Harry knew from Dumbledore’s soiree that her parents were … familiar ... with the Albrights, but Harriet Potter had never met either the father or the son. 

“Err… Maybe not. My apologies. I am Eric Albright, Heir Albright. Son of Ulrich Albright, Aldermaster of the Alchemist’s Guild and Chief Executive of Illuminux Inc. I am the Heir to the Albright Alchemical dynasty, Light Purebloods for generations, at your service.”

He bowed respectfully. It was a curious contrast; memories of Albright’s insults to Rigel rising to the forefront of Harry’s mind. 

“I can’t yet say if it’s a pleasure to meet you or not. You appear to have mistaken me for my cousin, Archie Black. I am Harry Potter.”

“Heiress Harriet Potter?!? Book of Gold daughter of Head Auror and Light Pureblood James Potter?”

“Yes. By the way, it takes two people to have a child. James Potter is my father, and while he’s a light pureblood, I’m not. I’m proud to be the halfblood daughter of the exceptionally magically powerful and muggleborn Lily Potter-”

From behind the shelves containing Blood Replenishers and many of the other potions she brewed for Krait there came an indignant choked cough. 

Ahh, Lestrange. In denial at the idea of magically powerful and talented muggleborns. How predictable.

Scanning the vicinity with her magical awareness was now automatic; Harry had noted Lestrange’s presence when she’d first entered the Serpent’s Storeroom, but paid him no heed, even though his presence in a Knockturn Alley apothecary was … unexpected. 

She was reluctant to admit that she was still smarting from Lestrange’s betrayal and his comments when they’d last met. 

From the moment Harry had decided to befriend Lestrange she’d been acutely aware that he was a bigoted arse, but for some reason as yet unknown to Harry his cruel words when she last saw him had hurt her in a way that they never had before.

Harry paused for emphasis before continuing, now forcefully reiterating her point. 

“Yes, I’m extremely proud that the exceptionally magically powerful Muggleborn Lily Potter, creator of the Dark Defense Disk, the only magical protection against the Killing Curse, is my mother.”

Harry was appreciative of her mother’s amazing magic and she wanted to let the world know about it. 

It was long past time that muggleborns and halfbloods were recognised for their achievements, and both she and Lily had achievements worth recognising. Lily’s incredible creation deserved recognition.

“...”

Albright appeared at a loss to know how to respond. He certainly wasn’t rising any higher in her estimation. 

There was silence from the aisle Lestrange was in. Maybe he’d choked on his own intractable hatred of those he considered beneath him.

“I’m told Archie and I looked not dissimilar when we were younger. And it wouldn’t be the first time someone mistook me for my cousin, would it Lestrange? I know that’s you lurking behind the shelves there.”

The door to the apothecary’s backroom opened. While Harry ignored the newcomers, her magic didn’t, almost purring in response to a particular presence.

At the same time Lestrange moved into view, looking unfairly pretty in his expensive robes. 

“Brat-” 

Harry gritted her teeth. She remained somewhat fragile from the aftershocks of the ruse reveal and perhaps she shouldn’t have provoked Lestrange. Regardless, Harry wasn’t having any of Lestrange’s insults, not any more.

However, this time she wasn’t the only one. Albright was faster, louder, and infinitely more belligerent.

“Brat?!? How dare you? Who are you-”

Maybe Albright wasn’t completely useless after all. Maybe this was what Lestrange needed. Someone else to tell him he was a bigot.

“I’m Caelum Lestrange. Heir Lestrange-.”

“-to besmirch the future Lady Albright like that?!”

Or ... maybe not. Oookaay. Harry had not seen that coming. 

Maybe Albright hadn’t got the memo that the marriage law had been defeated. 

Or perhaps he didn’t realise that she was still officially betrothed to Archie; technically the Black-Potter contract would remain in place until they turned seventeen and could legally break it, even though she and Archie agreed to terminate the betrothal. 

“-soon-to-be Potions Master. One of the few potioneers to master the shaped imbuing technique.”

 _Harry’s_ Shaped Imbuing technique.

Harry felt an amused hum from the magic of one of the newcomers, and her magic quietly thrummed in response.

“Harry. You destroy me. I thought you weren’t interested in any pureblood princes.”

Angry spluttering from Lestrange when realisation of just what Albright had said hit. Lestrange was being a bit slow on the uptake today. Perhaps he was preoccupied?

“It’s news to me, Leo. And more hilariously, it’d be news to my father. Not to mention Archie, still my betrothed.” 

Unseen by the others, Harry winked at Leo. He at least knew the truth of the situation with Archie.

More angry spluttering from Lestrange. It appeared he was also unaware of her betrothal to Archie. 

Now there was angry spluttering from Albright too.

“Lord Potter is a respected light wizard. He would never betroth his daughter to a dark wizard like Black!”

Harry briefly wondered how Albright could have possibly missed the long-standing close relationship between Sirius Black, James Potter and their families. Or why he would use dark as a derogatory term when in Knockturn Alley, and in front of Lestrange, a wizard from an infamously dark family.

If Albright was the future of alchemy in magical Britain, then Harry was starting to think that the future of alchemy in magical Britain was bleak indeed.

The expression on Lestrange’s face was priceless. He obviously wanted to attack Albright but didn’t want to say anything even vaguely supportive of Sirius, Archie or James. 

Thankfully Leo was there to defuse the situation.

“I’m surprised to see you slumming it in Knockturn Alley, Lestrange. You too, Albright.”

Or not.

Lestrange sneered. “I’m a soon-to-be Potions Master, Hurst, in a shop that sells potions and potions ingredients. What’s your excuse? Errands for your Daddy?”

Not to be outdone by Lestrange, Albright jumped in, almost preening as he spoke.

“I’m an Illuminux Executive, and Alchemist Guild representative, as you well know, Hurst. I’ve got more reason to be here than you do.”

“Isn’t someone going to ask me what I’m doing here?” asked Harry curiously, but Lestrange and Albright were too focused on Leo. 

Alpha males at ten paces. 

“I know why you’re here, lass, and I’d say you’ve got more reason than these two,” Leo said quietly to Harry. She smiled.

“Speaking of Lestrange and Albright, you’re both gilding the lily a bit there, aren’t you?” suggested Leo. 

“Harry here will be a Potions Mistress before you sit your Mastery exam, Lestrange, and Albright, you’re just a newly minted apprentice.”

“How dare you?!” exclaimed Lestrange. “I’ll have you know that I could pass that exam with flying colours today! I’m just waiting on Master Whitaker.”

“At least I’m an apprentice!” shot back Albright. “You couldn’t even manage that and your father’s the Potions Guild Aldermaster. You’re just wasting your life lazing about the alleys, Hurst!”

Leo simply laughed. “Actually, no, I’m the official liaison between the lower alleys storekeepers and the Lower Alleys Business Association. A position I’ve held since before I completed my NEWTs two years ago, and one I hold on _my_ merit, not as a consequence of my father’s position or my family’s place in society.”

Harry couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer. If only Albright and Lestrange knew the full story of what Leo did. 

“Anyway,” continued Leo, “that’s only one of the reasons why I’m here today. I was actually waiting for Miss Potter to deliver her potions before we went to lunch.”

Harry turned to Krait, who was now standing behind the counter while smirking at the teenage melodrama unfolding before him.

“Two dozen bottles of Protection Potion, as ordered, Mr Krait,” Harry said. 

“You’re the brewer who brews Potters Portable Protection Potion?” Albright asked incredulously. Lestrange looked similarly taken aback.

“Well, yeah,” said Harry, surprised that anyone, Lestrange least of all, would be astonished that she was the brewer who supplied the Serpent’s Storeroom with the Protection Potion.

“It’s in the name,” she said. “Potter’s Portable Protection Portion. _Potter_ as in Harry _Potter_. I invented it when I was thirteen during my internship at the Potions Guild, published the recipe in the Potions Guild Journal, and I’ve been selling it commercially ever since. I didn’t think it was a secret that I sold the potions I brewed.”

“One of my best selling potions,” Krait added, a hint of pride in his voice. “A real money spinner. And a favourite of Horace Burke’s. That and your Blood Replenishers. Best he’s ever seen.”

Harry blushed.

“Thanks Mr Krait.”

“Normal order for next week, Harry. I’ll owl you if there’s any additions.”

“I’ll stop by to pick up some more crates after lunch, Mr Krait.”

“No problems, kid.”

“Would you like us to bring you anything from the Dancing Phoenix?”

“Thanks, kid, but not this time. And I’ll get back to you on that proposal later, Leo.”

Krait turned to the somewhat stunned Lestrange and Albright as Harry and Leo left the apothecary.

“Now gentlemen, what can I do for you today? What ingredients or potions would you like to buy, Mr Lestrange? And Mr Albright, are you able to offer a discount from Illuminux on any of the ingredients Illuminux supplies?”


End file.
